What Now?
by kittykittyyaoilover
Summary: The brunet CEO sighed as he leaned against the wall in the Hotel room. "Well now what?" he asked. "I don't know...anything you want, I guess". With that the brunet attacked the blonde boy's lips and tossed him onto the bed, tearing off his clothes along the way. "I love you", he whispered as he bit down on the blonde's neck.
1. Chapter one

**What now?**

**A Seto and Jonouchi story. **

**Can't you feel the love in the air? *Sighs and hugs herself, falls on Talina***

**Summary: The brunet CEO sighed as he leaned against the wall in the Hotel room. "Well now what?" he asked. "I don't know...anything you want, I guess". With that the brunet attacked the blonde boy's lips and tossed him onto the bed, tearing off his clothes along the way. "I love you", he whispered as he bit down on the blonde's neck. **

* * *

**WE CAME BACK! After finishing up Not Meant to be? Talina and I were bored and tired so we took a roadtrip and now that we are back we have decided to write this Seto x Jonouchi fic. And thanks for your support of LeatherAndCardGames after her depression relapse. Please stay strong for her and please pray for her. **

* * *

**Just a few warnings: Will contain MalexMale, buttfuckery and many other dirty thoughts and actions. **

**Thanks for being awesome! Stay awesome readers!**

* * *

The streets were dimly lit as the CEO crossed the street and made his way over to the Hotel. The streetlamps illuminated the rain that still fell in a light drizzle over the city of Domino. Seto sighed as he closed his umbrella and stepped into the lobby of the Hotel.

"May I help you" an elderly woman behind the counter asked politely.

"Yes, I'm meeting someone here. Room 122 I presume"

"Ah yes, Mr. Jonouchi is waiting for you"

"Yes, and how long has he been here?"

"Since 4 this afternoon" she said.

Seto nodded and turned away from the counter and begin walking down the hall. After a short walk down the subtly furnished hall he stopped in front of room 122 at the end of the hall. He sighed out of nervousness and knocked on the room door.

Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y_Y

Jonouchi paced about the room. He had been waiting here for Kaiba Seto since 4 in the afternoon. Sure Seto was good in bed but was there a purpose to all of this. He realized that Seto was busy and had a company to run but lately things had seemed between he and Seto. Jonouchi was torn away from his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. Jou sighed before getting up to answer the door. Upon answering the door the blonde came face to errhm chest with Seto.

"Hi.." Jou said looking up at the CEO.

"Hello" Seto responded, "I hear you were here early, are you that eager Jonouchi?"

"I guess" he answered with a pink blush now dusted on his cheeks.

Seto smirked and set down his briefcase down on the desk position in the corner as he loosened the tie from around his neck. Seto sighed in relief as the tie slipped away from his neck, he then slowly unbuttoned his shirt soaking up the sight of Jou's honey colored eyes watching him. Seto smiled at the blonde and slipped his shoes off and watched, memorized as the blonde did the same. Seto straightened back up.

The brunet CEO sighed as he leaned against the wall in the Hotel room. "Well now what?" he asked.

"I don't know...anything you want, I guess".

With that the brunet attacked the blonde boy's lips and tossed him onto the bed, tearing off his clothes along the way. "I love you", he whispered as he bit down on the blonde's neck.

Jou bit back a lust filled moan as he felt Seto's lips move lower as they attached themselves to his right nipple as Seto's experienced fingers tweaked and played with his other hardened nipple. Jonouchi frowned and tried to sit up as Seto's mouth left his nipple but Seto pushed him down on the mattress.

"Shh pet, its only just started" Seto whispered before his mouth covered Jonouchi's other nipple.

Jou moaned out as Seto's fingers pinched his nipples and gently glided up and down his toned chest. Seto moved his mouth down following the course of his hand until he was at Jou's hips he smirked and gently bit down on the flesh of his hip bone, drawing out a long, sexy moan from the blonde's lips.

"Seto...ahhh..I...more...I need..more"

Seto smirked. "Patience is a virtue my pet"

"Ahhh...Seto" Jou moaned out as Seto' slid his mouth of his member.

Jou shivered as Seto's mouth drew around the underside of his cock and circled back around it as he engulfed his whole length. Jou moaned out and whimpered as Seto bobbed his head as his sucking became more harsh.

"Seto...!" Jou cried as he road out the wave of pleasure that drowned him for a moment.

Seto gratefully took all the seed Jou offered him. He smirked sexily and crawled up to his lover capturing the blonde's lips. Both moaned heatedly into the kiss as there members brushed. Seto smirked and pulled the blonde close to him positioning both his legs around his waist.

"Hook your ankles together" Seto said as he licked the shell of Jou's ear.

Jou did as told and hooked his ankles together as Seto slowly entered him. The blonde cried out in pain as this new position made it extremely tight.

"Oww...ahhh...Seto"

"Breathe" the CEO instructed as he started with a light thrust that made Jou cry out in pleasure.

Seto begin at a slow pace and got faster as more hot, sexy moans came from the blonde's mouth encouraging him to go farther, go deeper, go faster.

"More..Seto...ahh...I"

Seto nodded and picked up the pace as Jou bowed his head and rested his head on Seto's shoulder as he came hard a second time between them. Seto moaned out and came, spilling his seed inside Jou. Seto pulled out and pulled the blonde close in his arms and pulled the covers over them.

"I love you Jou" Seto said gently stroking his partner's hair as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Don't lie to me.." Jou mumbled.

"Its not a lie" Seto said kissing the blonde's head.

"It is..." Jou whispered, fully aware that Seto was already asleep.

The blonde clapped his hands and the lights turned off as he slipped into unconsciousness with tears running down his face.

* * *

**Sad ending...tear... I hope y'all enjoyed and Kitty and I very much enjoyed writing this. Credit from the writing goes to Kitty for writing Jou's parts and I wrote Seto's parts. Read and review! ;D**


	2. Chapter two

**What Now?**

**A Seto x Jonouchi story. **

**Summary: The brunet CEO sighed as he leaned against the wall in the Hotel room. "Well now what?" he asked. "I don't know...anything you want, I guess". With that the brunet attacked the blonde boy's lips and tossed him onto the bed, tearing off his clothes along the way. "I love you", he whispered as he bit down on the blonde's neck. **

* * *

**Well did you like the first chapter?! If you like you gotta tell us! Both Kitty and I loved writing this story and we want to thank diamond-from-black-dust for being an awesome and for giving us the theme for this story. :D**

* * *

Seto awoke first with his arms still around Jonouchi's waist. He smiled and leaned down to kiss Jou's cheek as he brushed the hair away from the blonde's face.

"Mmhhm...Seto...Is...that...you?" the blonde asked groggily.

"Its me Jou, shh I'm here its me"

"Why are you still...mmmh...here, you usually go so...early"

"Jonouchi I told you last night that I loved you and you said I lied, I meant what I said"

"You really mean it?"

"Yes, Jou I do" Seto said leaning down to kiss Jonouchi's lips.

"I love you so much..." he whispered between kisses.

Jou wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and sighed quietly into the crook of his lover's shoulder as Seto's caressed his hair and kissed the flesh of his slightly flushed cheeks.

"Do you want to go to breakfast love?"

"That depends on if I can get up" Jou said stretching and smiling.

Seto chuckled and pulled Jou close kissing him. His hand slid behind his lover's head cradling it, further deepening the kiss. Finally when air became an issue the two pulled apart.

"After breakfast would you collect your things and head to the mansion"

"You want me to move in with you? So soon are you sure."

"Are you sure Jou, want this?"

"Seto I-I do but I just felt we were so close a few weeks ago then it seemed so different"

"I know love..I'm sorry but I felt something change. Please forgive me, love please" Seto said kissing Jou's hair.

"I'm here Seto I am, I forgive you, lets go get some lunch okay"

Seto nodded and kissed the flesh of Jou's skin before he helped pull the blonde up off the bed. Jou winced as he took a timid step. He winced again as he padded into the bathroom. Seto followed in behind him and heated up the shower's water. Seto held the shower door open, allowing Jou to enter first before he stepped in behind his lover.

"ahh...that's feels so good" Jou mumbled as the lukewarm water hit his skin.

"Does it now?" Seto said stroking the small of his lover's back.

Jou hummed quietly as he let Seto caress and wash his skin clean. He smiled and faced Seto and begin washing his lover's skin clean of the night's activities. He sighed gently and leaned his head on Seto's firm, well built chest. Seto's arms slid around his lover's waist and kissed his forehead, then his cheeks, then his nose then his rose petal soft lips.

After there warm shower the two lover's exited the shower hand in hand and begin to dress. Jou's body had begin to hurt less after that relaxing shower with Seto. Jou sighed happily. _'Moving in with him...hmmm well I must say I never saw this coming,_ Jou thought to himself. Seto smiled and slid behind him, kissing his cheek and brushing the hair away from his face.

"Shall we go love?"

"Yep" Jou said picking up the bag.

Seto placed his hand over Jou and took the bag from his hand as he led the blonde out the Hotel after first stopping at the front desk to drop of the room key and pay for the night.

The two stepped into the sunlight outside just as Seto's limo pulled up outside. Seto pulled Jou by the hand and entered the limo and the two waited until the driver dropped them off at The Rabbit Hole one of Jou's favorite places to grab lunch. He Honda and Yuugi used to eat here all the time before Honda married Otogi and before Yuugi and Yami had there first baby. Now though it just held good memories. He smiled and grabbed Seto's hands.

"How did you know?"

"I remembered you walking about it when I took you out to dinner on the day we got rained in while we were at the Hotel"

Jou blushed and remembered that day, that day was a great day. So much rain fell but love rose. Jou sighed and smiled as he and Seto entered the restaurant and ordered there meals. The waitress smiled as she delivered there plates. The two ate and conversed before they dropped Jou's apartment and packed up his things before returning the key and thanking the manager.

"Jou you know you don't have to work now right"

"I kinda wanted to keep working"

"No lover of mine needs to work I will support you"

"Seto...please..."

"Fine but I want you at my side" he said pulling Jou onto his lap.

"Kay deal..so what will my job be"

Seto just smiled and said "You'll think of something"

Jou mulled it over for a few minutes before tugging on Seto's hand.

"I got it, I'll be your personal assistant!"

"hmm...I just love the sound of that. Having you all to myself..all mine" he whispered as he traced the outline of Jou's ear with his tongue.

Jou moaned almost in audibly and sighed as Seto's arms wrapped around him.

* * *

After all of Jou's things had been unloaded and placed in the mansion in there respective places the two retired to Seto's room. Mokuba had been at a ski trip with friends from school for the rest of spring break so the two had the mansion all to themselves.

Seto and Jou lie on the bed facing each other as they heard the rain pattering gently on the window.

Seto gently brushed the hair away from Jou's face and whispered "Why did you think I was lying Jou, tell me"

"I-I thought I was just a fuck toy, I didn't know if it was real to you, it was real to me"

"It was real to me Jou and you are the best thing I have ever had"

"I love you" he muttered as he stroked Jou's head, "So much".

"I love you too Seto"

**TBC**


End file.
